


Shh

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Double Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Teenagers, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Harry moans too loudly during sex. Snape makes him shut up.





	Shh

Harry always moaned too loudly.

“Hush, Mr. Potter,” Snape commanded as he pounded into Harry’s ass, digging his fingernails into the flesh of Harry’s hips.

Harry still wouldn’t be quiet; indeed, his sounds of pleasure seemed to grow louder. He was bent over Snape’s desk and Snape folded his torso over Harry’s back to reach for his mouth and clamp his hand over it.

“Shut up, brat,” he growled into Harry’s ear. Harry made another lusty noise, but Snape’s palm muffled it.

Harry fell into silence after that, though he breathed heavily and rocked his body, meeting Snape’s thrusts and pushing Snape’s cock as deeply as it could go. The inside of Harry’s ass felt overwhelmingly hot and tight around Snape’s hardness, and Snape grasped a fistful of Harry’s hair as he fucked him. Harry leaned into his grip.

When Snape felt his orgasm nearing, he whispered, “good boy,” into Harry’s ear. Harry writhed and gave a hard thrust against the desk; Snape felt the muscles inside Harry’s ass clenching as Harry spilled onto the wood. “Good boy,” Snape repeated, because Harry had come silently as instructed, and Snape pressed his lips to Harry’s neck as he released into him.


End file.
